Where's home
by Temptationz
Summary: Lucas and Peyton Scott are married and have a 4 year old daughter named Sawyer Scott. When they meet a teenager that has been staying in terrible homes for her whole life, what will happen? Will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok… my first story, so it might not be that good!_

Summary: Lucas and Peyton Scott are married and have a 4 year old daughter named Sawyer Scott. When they meet a teenager with only terrible homes to go home to, what will happen? Will they take in this teenager?

_Ok so this first chapter will be short and will just be showing the history of what has happened… a lot of this history is the same as in the show. BTW in this Lillie is 16, nearly 17 the same as this teenager with a bad home, so Kieth was with Karen for much longer than he was on the show_

**Chapter 1 – The history:**

Some would say that Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott have the perfect life. Living in a happy marriage, with a beautiful daughter and loyal and trusting friends. Sure they have both been through hard times in their lives but what was amazing is how they overcame all their troubles and built themselves a happy life together. It has been 8 years since the happy couple decided to marry, and their marriage still seems to be just as it was as their relationship started, if not happier.

2 years into their marriage they received a surprise that filled both of them with joy; they were expecting their first child. The suffered terrible problems during the pregnancy, one of which being placenta previa, putting the mother and the unborn baby's life in danger. They decided to keep their baby as Peyton couldn't even imagine killing the life growing inside of her. After a scare for Lucas finding Peyton covered in blood, she was induced and they both were there to raise a healthy baby girl names Sawyer Anna Scott.

6 years on and they are happier than ever raising their little girl. Peyton currently owns a record label named Red Bedroom record, named after her very own bedroom in her teenage years. Lucas is a basketball coach in the high school in which he won the championship for in his final year in Tree Hill High. Lucas took this job after his old coach decided to retire but not before he recommended that Lucas took over for him. Of course, Lucas couldn't refuse Whitey's offer and was happy to accept it.

Lucas mainly just coach's his boys their basketball however he is also expected to supervise the cheerleaders just to make sure they don't get into much trouble, this isn't hard since they practice at the same time as the players.

Allie Richards is on the cheerleading team, best friends with Lillie Scott and Kate Mason. Lillie is actually the sister of 'Coach Scott.' Allie Richards wasn't really brought into the world in good circumstances. Her parents gave her up when she was born as they didn't want her. She was put into the Tree Hill Foster Care Centre and she has been from foster home to foster home until she has been sent back to that Foster Care Centre and then she would be sent to another foster home, you can see where this is going. She has never actually stayed in a home for more than 3 months, and she never expects to stay any longer to any foster home she is sent to.

Her foster homes where never good, they foster parents only ever really care about one thing, the money they get for having Allie stay. She was usually ignored, hurt or worse. The very best foster home she ever got was just shouting and screaming every night, no one touched her or hurt her and if she gets a home like this, she doesn't get to stay long.

Only her 2 closest friends know about how she is treated in these homes however nearly everyone that knows her knows she doesn't really have any family, except some of the teachers are oblivious to this, 'Coach Scott including.'

_K so that's my attempt at just telling you about the story line basically, the actual story and speaking will come next :d_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think I would get any that soon, or at all (:_

**Chapter 2:**

Mornings in the Scott household were usually hectic. There was always both Lucas trying to get ready for work, Peyton trying to get ready for another busy day at the record studio and of course both of them were usually rushing around trying to feed, change and just get Sawyer ready, something usually went wrong.

Lucas awoke to the sound of the fire alarm; the first thought on his mind was to panic. He looked to his left and saw Peyton sleeping as if nothing happened; it still amazed him how she could sleep through practically anything. Lucas decided it was best to wake Peyton even though she was definitely not a morning person but it was better safe than sorry.

Lucas gently tried to wake her, when he was getting no response he said in a slightly sterner voice "Peyton get up"

"Go away!" was the only response he received. Lucas sighed and then it finally registered in her brain that that was the fire alarm, "SAWYER!"

"Finally, I'll go look where its coming from, you search for Sawyer." And they did just that, when Sawyer wasn't in her room Peyton started to panic. Lucas on the other hand did indeed find where the smoke was coming from when he saw Sawyer trying to make toast, which had burnt.

"Sawyer! We told you not to use the kitchen without us with you!" Lucas was glad that it was nothing big, but of course he didn't like how his 4 year old daughter had tried to use the kitchen.

"Well sowwy dada but I was hungwy" Sawyer said using her sweetest voice that always made her dad agree with her. Just then came shouting from the hallway.

"LUCAS SHES NOT HERE! LUCAAAS!" Peyton came running looking for them with worry etched all over her face until she saw what was happening in the kitchen. "Sawyer… what have you… done" Peyton finally got out whilst trying to catch her breath after running all over the house.

"Hungwy." Sawyer said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you can just make it yourself, you could have burnt the house down! Next time come and get one of us" Peyton says "Or Lucas, I could have gotten a lie in," Peyton added in a sarcastic voice whilst quickly kissing Lucas. Lucas got to work on the breakfast, as Peyton was never really a good cook.

Suddenly their doorbell went off, and since Lucas was busy making them breakfast, Peyton got it.

Peyton was pleased to see Lillie; they had always really gotten along.

"Hey Lillie, come in" Peyton greeted

"Thanks, Mom said to come and ask Lucas if I could catch a ride to school with him since my car got taken away." Lillie said, referring to her mom taking her car keys off of her, since she came back from a party very drunk, with her best friends, one of which, Allie, was way past wasted. They had decided to go back to Lillie's since Allie only had a drunken foster father waiting for her, she didn't want to bring her friends home to that and Kate lived on the other side of town.

"Yeah, maybe you should learn behave then you wont need to ride with your big brother!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

"Guess mom called early and told you then…" Lillie said since this only happened last night. Peyton nodded in response whilst they both walked into the kitchen. "So since you know what happened… can you also take Kate and Allie with us?" Lillie asked half sweetly half questioningly.

Lucas sighed "Sure Lillie, where leaving at half 8" Lucas replied and Lillie immediately said "Thanks Luke!" And started calling her friends, who where still at her house. Kate had informed her that they were actually planning to skip school, because Kate just wanted to and Allie had a 'killer headache.' "No you have to come, you guys cant leave me, plus I cant drive you home I can only drive you to school AND you cant walk across town, and Allie defiantly wont wanna go home, so your coming. Be here by 8.30, leave now, you guys take forever especially with hangovers. K thanks bye." Lillie said without letting Kate get a word in.

Lucas heard this and said, "You talk like you get hangovers a lot." He was trying to snoop and Lillie new if she told him she drank a bit but not too much on the Friday party's he would get made so instead she replied "Nah me and Kate hardly even drink." And this was the truth, it was Allie who drank every Friday, she didn't have any rules so she might as well have fun was Allies thinking. Last night Kate and Allie decided to join her in drinking because they hardly ever did, so they decided last night to let loose however it did get them in trouble.

Lucas decided to make them all breakfast and leave her friend's on the counter whilst him and his family had theirs. They talked about what they were doing for the day, their works, and how Anna couldn't wait until she got to spend the day at her moms work, then to her daddy's work at lunch time.

20 minutes after Lillie called her friends, they finally arrived at 8.15. "What took you guys so long, it is only a 5 minute walk!" Lillie said, not believing how a 5-minute walk can turn into a 20 minute walk.

"Well I told you Allie has a killer headache, she's also grumpy and wouldn't wake up properly." Kate moaned glaring at Allie

"What! You make me get up at 5 to 8 when you know I have a hangover, I wanna sleeeeep! Plus your mom took all the Aspirin just to leave me in pain, seriously I'm gonna die guys!" Allie complained, obviously exaggerating.

"Whatever, you got breakfast waiting for you. I'll see if I can search out some Aspirin for you." Lillie said rolling her eyes, Allie, early mornings and hangovers really don't mix well.

"Hey guys, I'm just reheating your breakfasts." Lucas greeted, earning a grateful 'thanks' from Kate and a mumble of 'thanks' from Allie.

"Hey Lucas you got any Aspirin?" Lillie asks pointing to a very tired Allie who looked like she was about to drop, she hadn't gotten to sleep till at least 3 o'clock in the morning after Lillie and Kate practically dragged her out of that party. This meant she hand not even had 5 hours sleep.

"Mom told me not to give you guys any, says you shouldn't drink if you cant handle the after effects" Lucas said chuckeling at the look on Allie's face, however the other 2 teenagers also sharing a chuckle. Allie responded to this with an "Arggggh im gonna dieee" throwing the head in her hands on the table.

"Well breakfasts ready" Lucas announced putting 2 plates in front of the teenagers, Kate thanked him however Allie instantly ran for the bathroom, just the smell of it made her throw up. "Hmm I guess Aspirin will help her get through school." Lucas shook his head and chuckled whilst searching for the Aspirin. Once he found it he put it on the table with a glass of water for Allie when she came back.

Allie finally returned and apologized for throwing up in Lucas's bathroom, Lillie just said "Whatever, you've done it enough in ours" sticking her tounge out when she had said this, Allie just mumbled a "Whatever"

Not long after Allie had come back from the bathroom and taken the Aspirin it was 8.30 and time to leave, Lucas kissed Peyton and Sawyer goodbye and Kate and Lillie also said bye to them Allie just mumbled bye and left,she really wasn't in the mood , and sometimes she resented the fact that they had such a happy family, and wondered what she had done to deserve such horrible homes. "Ok, so i kinda need to tell you 2 something... well..."

"Just spit it out." Allie said jokingly.

"Mom's going to call both your parents." Allie instantly panicked and said "By both you mean Kate's mom and dad right?" even though she knew this is not what she meant.

"No..."

"ARGH cant you talk her out of it, you know what will happen if she calls, seriously just give her my phone number, i'll get someone off the team to pretend to be my dad. She whispered since Lucas was sitting in the front of the car but obviously she didn't whisper quietly enough as Lucas did hear her...

"I dont think so. I shall tell mom that it is actually your number. If you dont want to get in trouble, you shouldn't have gotten wasted last night." Lucas told them, Allie just glared at him, mumbled a cuss under her breath and stared out the window earning a "and none of that language in my car." Lillie spent the care ride trying to convince him to help them out but he just wouldn't budge, which made Lillie feel guilty for Allie since she knew this would cause her drunken stepdad to hurt her.

_k, i was going to write more but i'll write that in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Karen, Lillie and Lucas's mom, did indeed call Kate's parents and Allie's foster parents during the day to inform them of what had happened the night before. Kate's parents were not happy with her for going round someone's house drunk, and said she will be grounded. Allie's foster parents were definitely not happy and when Allie returned from school, her foster father, Richard, was already drunk and told her "she made him look bad."

Allie wanted to reply by saying 'Yeah like you don't do that all by yourself' but she knew better than to make him even more mad instead she just said "Sorry" whilst looking down at the ground.

Richard wasn't accepting just a 'sorry'. He grabbed her so tightly by her arm that she knew it would leave a bruise however she also knew she would be getting a lot more bruises just by the look in his eye, he had NEVER been this angry before. He punched her in the stomach and kicked her, not stopping even when she fell to the ground. He continued to take out all his rage on her until he grew tired and chuckled at the sight of her and left her on the cold stone floor.

When Allie finally gathered the strength to get up, she made it to the room she got to call her own for 3 weeks now, she gently lay down on the old, warn out mattress they called her bed. She didn't see this as a bed; it was only a mattress. She didn't see this as her room; it was only a tiny place in which she was only constantly hurt in. She didn't see this as a home; it was only a temporary place with temporary with people that were no good. This was a decent house, a decent size. It may not be as good as Lillie's or her brothers but It was big enough, it was just the fact that her foster parents don't care enough to spend any money or room on her.

She lay there trying to sleep. Her mind kept wondering to Lillie and Kate. Both of her best friends had families, both of them are happy and she cant help but think she just doesn't fit in with the. She loved them but sometimes she just felt jealous of them, and she knew she really shouldn't feel like that about her best friends.

Eventually she found herself dozing off to sleep despite the amount of pain she was in.

Allie awoke to the sound of her phone ringing and of course to excoriating pain, Richard had never hurt her this bad before, she just hoped he didn't leave too many bruises, but of course he did. Lillie had gotten her a phone for her birthday this year, she knew her foster families wouldn't bother getting her anything, so she and Kate took it upon themselves and got her a phone, a notepad and several cd's since Allie is practically obsessed with music.

"Hello!" She said with an angry tone yet the amount of pain she was in made her voice sound vulnerable.

"Hey Al, I was just calling to see how it went but from the sound of you it didn't go well!" Lillie sounded concerned, Allie didn't want Lillie to worry but she also didn't want to lie to her.

"Hm well you can guess what happened." Allie said since Lillie knew about the homes she was sent to. "It feels worse than a hangover!" Allie said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Dont joke this isn't funny Al!" Lillie scolded her. "And I'm coming to pick you up, your coming over to mine before school, you dont have a say in it." She said with a sweetness in her tone to show Allie that she was just concerned and she wasnt really annoyed with her.

"You dont have a car remember..." Allie reminded her. "And I might not come to school today. I might just hang out around town..." Allie said.

"NO you cant, what about cheerleading." Lillie was the head cheerleader and she definetly wouldnt let Allie out of practise. "I'll get my Mom to drop me off." Before Allie could protest that she didnt want Karen to see her like this, Lillie had hung up. So Allie got to work with trying to cover the bruises. She hated that she had to cover them all over her arms and legs because of cheerleading sometimes she wished she could just cover herself up to not bother with the pain when she touched those bruises.

Allie put on a short skirt and a vest top, since she has to cover up her arms and legs with make up to stop anyone seeing the bruises she may aswell wear a skirt and vest she thought. Lillie and Karen got there only 5 minutes after she had called, they only lived a couple of minutes away so it was quick to get there.

Lillie knocked on the door whilst Karen waited in the car. Richard answered the door, much to Lillie's and Allies annoyance. Lillie knew what he did to her and she was kind of scared of her. "Hi Mr. Simons, I was just picking up Allie." Lillie could smell the alcohol on him and it was 7.25 in the morning. He was a little bit tipsy and you could tell he would be worse tonight.

"Allie!" Richard shouted aggressively to his 'foster daughter.' Karen heard this aggressive tone and was a bit concerned as it didn't sound like he was just angry at her for staying our or getting drunk, it sounded much worse. Allie came down the stairs, slowly although she tried to get out as quickly as possible. On the way out Richard grabbed Allie as she was about to go out behind Lillie and whispered to her "You will shut the hell up about last night you little slut." Not wanting to anger him Allie just nodded and he let her go before punching her side, not too lightly on the side that was opposite to were Karen and Lillie could see.

Karen was watching from the care and could instantly tell something was wrong, she saw the way he grabbed Allie and the way Allie reacted: by looking down at the ground obviously scared and in pain. She knew something was wrong.

When Allie got to the car, Karen looked at there with concern but decided to just drive them home and maybe try and get something out of Allie there. Lillie took hold of Allies hand and noticed a big saw from where she had been cut, she had seen one of these before from where Richard had thrown her to the ground and she had knocked it, and she guessed this happened again but from the way she was walking and sitting she could tell she was in more pain than just a scratch on the hand. "You okay?" Lillie whispered to her best friend so Karen wouldnt hear to much.

Allie gave Lillie a small smile and just nodded, the rest of the drive was silent.

They soon got to the house, Karen opened the door and Allie followed Lillie in.

"So was you calling for this early, what was wrong?" Allie asked Lillie once Karen went into the kitchen.

"Nothing was wrong, well except i knew what he was going to do once my mom called, i wanted to make sure you were ok and get you out of the." Lillie said with a half smile. "So how mad was he?"

"Mad. He was drunk when i got home and said i made him look bad."Allie sighed "Ironic huh? The drunk beats the foster daughter for drinking." She laughed.

"Argh I cant believe him, why dont you just tell someone! They will move you out of there as soon as you tell them!" Lillie asked, but she knew why

"You know why! They'll just send me to some other place, where they will do exactly the same, maybe worse. And i dont care, it doesnt matter." Allie said shaking her head.

Lillie sighed "of course it matters!" she said as she sat down next to Lillie. "So where does it hurt?" Her voice softened as she asked

Allie also sighed and said, "My back, arms face, legs. Everywhere." She said quietly "But i covered it up, obviously..." she said as she points to her legs, no bruises showing. Lillie just nodded, she hated lying abou this. "So how did Kate's parents take the little drunken incident?" Allie asked with a slight teasing sound.

"Not too bad, she was almost sober so it wasnt too bad, not everyone gets wasted everytime the go out." Lillie answered also with a teasing in her voice. "She's just gonna be grounded for a while."

"Lillieeeeee. Helu AlAl" The little cheery voice came from the doorway.

"Hey Sawyer!" Lillie greeted her, getting up to give her a hug. Allie was just wondering how long Lillie had been there.

In the kitchen, Karen was talking with Lucas and Peyton. Lucas and Peyton had come round because Karen had agreed to babysit Sawyer, since she loved spending time with her grandchild. Karen had just told them about what she had saw.

"I don't understand. Oh god do you think he hurts her?" Peyton asks. Being a mother herself she cant stand the idea of someone hurting a child.

Karen nodded sadly, "I'm afraid that I think he might be. You didn't see the way he looked at her, pure hate and anger. And then he grabbed her and i could tell she was afraid and hurting. Then he even punched her." Karen informed them. Lucas couldn't believe this, he had seen this girl so much with his little sister, how could he not have seen this.

"Well we have to do something!" Lucas said with a hint of anger in him. "What are we going to do?" He asked his mother and wife.

"I think we should talk to her, ask her what's going on. She might tell us." Peyton says although she was questioning whether she really would tell them.

Karen was doubting this. "I don't know, i think she's too scared to admit it. I really don't know what to do though."

"She might. We have to try, I really don't know what else to do." Peyton says. Lucas and Karen just nod in agreement, they really dont know much else they can do.

As Karen approached the door, she could hear Sawyer chatting away to Allie and Lillie about anything and everything. "Hey girls, we made breakfast for all of you in the kitchen." Karen said nicely. Sawyer ran to her grandma and walked to the kitchen with her telling her about a new song her Mom showed her. Karen laughed at the fact that she's 4 years old and she is already into music like her mom.

Lillie and Allie followed them into the kitchen where they saw Lucas and Peyton. They both greeted them good morning and they all sat around the table. Sometimes Allie still found it weird how she had breakfast with her coach and his wife most mornings, since Lillie knew that Richard and Sally, who was Richards wife, wouldn't provide Allie with proper meals.

Sawyer finished her breakfast first and expressed how it was "sooo bowing to wait for wuz wot." Her Grandma Karen suggested she go look in Lillie's room since she had recently got some new CD's. This got Sawyer up straight away and running to Lillie's room. Lillie didnt mind as unlike most 4 years old's she took good care with CD's as they are precious to Sawyer.

Karen started turning around the conversation by looking to Lucas and Peyton who looked slightly worried. There were only small signs that could show you that she was in pain, you would only see them if you were looking for them. When Allie would move her fork up to her mouth, she would sometimes close her eyes or make tiny, almost inaudible sounds. All 3 adults noticed though. "So Allie, how are you?" Karen asked with slight concern coming across in her voice.

Allie noticed this and looked at Lillie who smiled at her and then answered, "Im fine thanks." She was worried they suspected something, and what she hated the most was that Karen could easily phone up her 'foster parents' and voice he worries.

Karen wouldn't accept this answer and asked again "So how is life at home?" Allie instantly looked up from her plate and around the table and could see all the adults faces where worried, she now KNEW they suspected something, after all why would they ask he a question like that, she had seen these people countless times before and never had they asked her a question like that.

She instantly said "Its fine!" As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she spoke with too much defensiveness and that would probably just confirm their suspicions. She just looked down at her plate and put her fork down. Suddenly she wasn't hungry. She looked to Lillie with questioning eyes. Lillie shrugged her shoulders with concern and confusion etched all over her face. She had no idea how the adults knew about it.

Peyton was next to speak, "Look Allie, we know something isn't right. They're.. They're hurting you aren't they?" Allie simply shook her head but Peyton knew she wasn't telling the truth, as did everyone else around the table. "They can't do this to you... we can report them. Your parents shouldnt be doing this." Oeyton tried to persuade her by using a stern voice however she did sound worried also.

Lillie then decided to speak up. "They're not her parents." she said simply. Allie looked at her angrily, Lillie could see this and said "What! They're not! Everyone in school knows so."

"So if they're not your parents... who are they?" Lucas asked. He along with karen and Peyton were really confused now.

It was clear that Allie didn't want to answer so instead Lillie answered for her. "Foster Parents. She's had them all her life unless she stayed in the Tree Hill Foster Centre home thingy." Allie just glared at her with anger in her eyes.

Lucas was now concerned so he asked with a bit of unsureness, "And did they ever... you know" Allie then turned her glare to Lucas and said "No, i dont know." Lucas then said "Did they ever... hurt you?"

Allie simply said "No, I've already said that." She sounded firm, irritated, and also a bit scared and sarcastic. However Lillie was fed up with this... it was time to put an end to it. "Yes they did. And they still do." was all Lillie said but it confirmed the adults worries and they knew they had to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, I finally updated now, hope you like it._

**Chapter 4:**

Although all Karen, Lucas and Peyton knew that she definitely wasn't treated properly, or even nicely in her homes, they couldn't help the surprise and concern that shadowed over them. _Concern. Pity. I don't need this _thought Allie. "Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity and I wont have it! I thought you were my friend." She pointed at Lillie, "I thought you PROMISED you would never tell them, I thought you would never make it any worse. I guess your another one I can't trust." With that she stormed out of her best friends, or she would now see it as former best friends house.

Lillie had tears in her eyes and went to the front door and ran after her but Allie had already ran half way down the street and she couldn't catch up. She let the tears run freely across her face. Karen was Standing at the front door waiting for Lillie. "Lills I'm sorry, we'll help her!" Karen tried to talk to her daughter.

"NO don't you think you've already done enough damage!" Lillie then stormed into her bedroom and locked herself in, getting ready for school in hopes to find Allie there, even though it was likely Allie would just skip school altogether.

Karen sighed and went back the kitchen where Lucas and Peyton were talking. "I don't know what to do, I can't help but think we've just made it a whole lot worse." Karen then took another large sigh.

"No. We can't have made it worse and we sure as hell can't let her stay in that home! She needs a safe home where she isn't scared that she will get beaten when she comes home! No, we can't just forget this." Lucas ranted and Karen knew he was right but felt useless.

"Well what do you suggest we do, because right now I don't think there is much we can do?"

"We get her a good home." Lucas said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"Oh come on Lucas we really haven't thought about that? It's really that simple, get her a new home!" Karen argued with her son, she really didn't think Lucas was taking this too seriously.

"Well she needs a good home, with people who can take care of her and not hurt her, we have 2 guest rooms…" Peyton hinted.

Lucas and Karen looked at her, how could they have missed it? "Your right! We can take care of her. She needs to be safe, and she knows us and we would never hurt her."

"That would be great but you have to realize it's a teenager your taking care of, its not going to be easy, just make sure your making the right decision.

"I really think we are making the right decision. I hate to think of Allie staying in that place when we have 2 spare rooms in our home that she could make use of one of them. She deserves this chance." Lucas nodded in agreement and dropped a kiss on Peyton's temple. "So what do you think, shall I call social services and see if I can arrange this?"

"Definitely, that would be great" Lucas says, his voice full of emotion. And Karen nodded in agreement.

Karen then went to tell Lillie what they had planned.

Allie ran as far as she could until she got tired. She found herself at the river court. She never came here with Lillie or her family. She didn't even know they came here, she just found the river amazing to look at, it was so beautiful and clear it could almost make you loose all you problems for maybe just a few minutes.

Allie sometimes came here with her friends, and her boyfriend. Allie's boyfriend didn't really treat her nicely either but when he wasn't being such a jerk, he really was nice and that's what made her stay with him. She like's to know someone other than her 2 best friends actually care for her. Whilst she knew deep down that Lillie's family cared and were only worried for her, she also knew that they pitied her and that's one thing she couldn't stand. She knew, or she thought she knew, that she didn't deserve that worry. Maybe it was because she had been told that she was not worth anything a million times, or maybe it was just the fact that her family just abandoned her, not even wanting to know her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize someone had come up and sat next to her. "Hey." Came a soft voice from next to her, she didn't even look away from the river, she could tell that kind voice from anyone. Kate.

"Hey." She replied, her eyes filled with tears, some already flowing out. Her voice soft and almost breaking from crying.

"Lillie called me. She thought you could use a friend, she told me what happened." By now Allie couldn't control the tears. Kate's voice was still just as soft as it was before, never changing although she was on the verge of tears. "Come with me, talk to her. We don't even have to talk to the others if you want. Lillie's really sorry but she only wanted to help you." Kate brought Allie into a much needed hug and now her tears were also falling. "Come on." Kate took hold of Allie's hand and took her back to Lillie's house.

Just as they were about to knock on the front door, Allie stopped her with her words. They were so quiet, small and sounded almost defeated. "No. You said I only had to see Lillie." With that Kate gave Allie a small smile, took out her phone and dialed Lillie's number.

They phone was answered without even having 2 rings. "Hey yeah its me Kate. No don't worry but listen. I kinda promised Allie that she didn't have to see your mum, your brother or Peyton. Seriously why cant you just come out. FINE, but its your fault not mine." With a sigh Kate hung up the phone and said "I'm really sorry Als but Lillie wants you to go in."

"NO. You promised." Allie tried to run off but Kate took a hold of her arm and made her stay.

"Come on Lillie said it was important and she has news."

From Inside the house they could hear shouting outside.

"_NO. You promised." _It was clearly Allie so Lillie rushed to the door and opened it. Lillie could see that Allie was still trying to run away even after seeing Lillie.

"No, come on your coming in." Lillie assured her, much to Allies dismay. Lillie and Kate practically had to push Allie inside the house and locked her in. They kept a hold of her, afraid of trying to run. The adults saw this and all looked, again _concerned _of how they were making her stay but knew that she had to, and wouldn't stay on her own wishes.

"Oh come on I'm not a wild animal, locking me in keeping a hold of me, what, are you gonna get me a leash next? I'm not a freaking wild animal!" Allie sarcastically said, quickly turning away to wipe the tears away and then turning back. "So are you gonna hold me hostage or can I go?" Allie sighed.

"Actually Allie we want to help you." Lucas said to which Allie scoffed at. Ignoring this he continued, "We don't feel it right to be staying somewhere where it isn't safe, actually we know its not right and we also know that where you are staying is also not safe. We have talked to your social worker and have arranged a place for you to go where you will be perfectly fine." Finished Lucas.

Allie laughed and said, "Right well figured my time on this place was coming to an end. Stayed in this place longer than I usually do most other. So were's my next stop?" Allie casually asked, although this was trues she was still being half sarcastic yet half serious.

"That's the thing, we think it's better you have a stable home. We have 2 spare rooms and we would like for you to stay with us." Peyton said. Her voice was nothing but caring. Allie just stood there, her mouth wide open. _No they didn't just say that _she thought. "We will take you to go and get your stuff, and we will also get you some new stuff. We were thinking we have time now to go and get your stuff before school, after Lucas will drop you off and I will leave all your stuff in your room. You can make yourself at home there." Peyton finished.

Allie was still shocked so Lillie answered for her. "Yeah we'll go now. C'mon Al." Lillie again pushed Allie out of the door.

Allie retorted by saying "Alright I can walk by myself thanks, you don't have to push me everywhere!" Lillie scoffed at this as she knew Allie was far too shocked and in her own world to walk by her own wishes.

Lillie, Allie and Kate drove in Luca's car whilst Karen drove in Peyton's car so the kids and Lucas could separate to drive to school. When they got there, they all walked up to the door, Allie first. Allie dove into the plant plot to find the keys since her stepfather often forgot his, he kept a spare.

"Wow, must be hard finding the key when you come home after getting wasted." Lillie laughed. Lucas hit her on the head. "What! It's always her not me!" She said.

Allie laughed and said, "Yeah, sometimes when I come home its starting to get light though." The adults all shook their heads all thinking _well that's going to change!_ But no one said it. "Got it!" Allie exclaimed. "God I cant never find that thing." As she turned the key to open the door, she turned back around and put a hand over her lips, signaling for everyone to be quiet. She then opened the door and tried to creep up the stairs.

"ALLLLLLIEEE! IS THAT YOU? GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE…" Allie continued at the stairs at a faster pace and everyone else followed. Allie really did insist on doing this alone but no one would let her. They followed her into a room that was considered to be a bedroom, but all it had in it was a mattress and a few CD's from which Allie got for her birthday from her best friends, she didn't have the heart to tell them she had nothing to play it from. She also had clothes piled in the corner, most still with the SECURITY tags on, obviously stolen and a few more objects still with price and security tags on. She grabbed them and put them in the bag Karen had supplied them with.

She then nodded and everyone went back down the stairs. "ALLIEEE!" The sound was getting nearer now and she knew he had probably been contacted by social services.

"Faster!" Allie near shouted. Everyone ran out. Allie insisted on being last, Lucas was in front of her incase anything happened. When everyone was out of the house they all went to the car in which they was riding, after saying their goodbyes they went off to school. _God this is going to be a long day! Allie thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been 2 weeks now since Allie had moved in with Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer. Allie had more or less behaved and stuck to their rules, and of course, just as Allie knew, they would never hurt her. She, Kate and Lillie had really enjoyed being able to see each other much more as it was far to dangerous for them to go round Allie's house before. Allie actually been enjoying staying with Lucas and Peyton, even if she had felt it was a bit awkward at first. Allie truly wasn't expecting to stay there for too long though, even if this was different from all her other homes, she still expected it to be temporary.

Allie had just walked back from school, as it wasn't too far to walk. She slammed the door shut and was screaming into her cell, "I DON'T CARE YOU F****** JERK! GO BE WITH SOME SLUT, WERE OVER AND I MEAN IT!" with that she slammed her phone down and came into the living room, In order to go to her 'bedroom' she had to enter the living room.

Peyton and Lucas was also sitting in the living room, they both looked at each other before Lucas asked," You okay?" Peyton just glared at her husband for asking such a stupid question.

"Yeah, just peachy." Allie replied sarcastically, she obviously hadn't gotten rid of all her anger on the phone just a minute ago. Allie walked to her room and collapsed on her bed.

She pulled out her cell and dialled Lillie's number after a few rings she finally answered. "Hey Al, what sup?"

"Jase's a jerk!, ARGH I cant believe him. He had the cheek to go off on me because I wouldn't skip class with him. The f***** teacher said if I skipped today he'd suspend me! So he had some SLUT skip with him INSTEAD. I can't believe him. I SWEAR I COULD MURDUR HIM!"

"Tell me you broke up with him…"

"Of course I broke up with him! Was you even listening to what I just said!"

"Sorry course I was, GOD couldn't miss what you said, you did after all scream it at me" Lillie laughed, however Allie wasn't finding this funny.

"ANYWAY" Lillie screamed just to try and annoy Lillie, however Lillie just laughed, "Kate's party? Her parents are out of town. She told you right? Well are you going?" When Allie didn't receive an answer she knew Lillie's answer without having to ask again. "Come on you have to! It'll be fun and I want to show off that I am now jerkless boyfriendless." Allie said with a smile. It still amazed Lillie how she can go from angry to happy, or partially happy in a matter of minutes. "Come on, or it might be you I'll have to murder." Allie joked

Lillie laughed and gave in, "FINE but im coming to make sure you are fine, see im such a good friend." Lillie joked. "Plus if I have fun in the mean while, then I guess I can put up with that" Lillie laughed along with Allie.

"GREAT you gonna come by at 7? I stole some more make up, real expensive, I'll let you enjoy the perks of my criminality too." Allie laughed, Lillie hated how Allie stole stuff, but Allie hated having to ask people for money.

"Seriously, you gotta stop with the thievery, I don't want my best friend arrested. So 7! I'll be there. CYA!" And with that Lillie was gone. Allie laughed to herself before strutting downstairs. She went to the kitchen and got a piece of fruit to eat, she placed her phone down on the counter, annoyed that Jase just wouldn't stop ringing her, couldn't he get the message! She thought.

"Some ones in a better mood." Peyton chirped, followed with a laugh, which soon caught on with Allie.

"Yep well some people are just f***** jackass's and don't deserve my anger" Allie replied, not really thinking about her words, however when Peyton heard them she was shocked and just stood there.

Lucas came in and heard her words and said, "Told you I don't like that language, your grounded for a week." Allie couldn't believe this, this was the first time they actually grounded her, so she tried to get out of it.

"Yeah you see, that's gonna be a problem." Allie replied with confidence. "I have to go out tonight, its really important." Lucas looked up and asked, even though he knew it wasn't important, what was so important. "Its for school, its um… this project… thing." Allie replied with a nervous smile.

"Really…" Allie just nodded. "Okay, well Lillie just called, said your cell was busy. She said she'll be here a bit late. I asked her where you two were going. Guess what she told me…" Lucas said with a raised eye brow

"I really AM gonna kill Lillie!" Allie screamed. She just walked off after Lucas had said that she wasn't going. She picked up her cell and realised it was still ringing, so she answered and said, "Stop calling and go f**** some easy slut, its what you do best." In an angry voice, not caring if Lucas heard, which of course he did. She called Lillie and told her what happened, Lillie sighed as she was looking forward to it. However Allie asked her why don't they just get ready at Lilies? Lillie agreed and Allie said she would be there right away, since it was almost 7. She got all of her stuff she needed, most of it stolen, and climbed out of her window and onto the ground using a tree.

Allie soon made it to Lillie's and Lillie let her in using Lucas's side door, his room still as it was during his high school years. They had to use his door as Lucas had already called Karen and asked if she was there. Karen had told him no but Lillie was so she wasn't with her.

An hour and a half later and they were ready to go. Lillie was dressed in a stylish black dress, which wasn't too long but not too short. She also was wearing a white necklace and white bangles. Her dress had a black silk bow that looked like a belt built into it. She had her hair slightly wavy and not too much make up on.

Allie decided to go with a short mini skirt, which was really like a belt. It was black denim and went perfectly with her almost sleeveless white top that almost draped down until it hit just above her waistline, leaving a tiny bit of skin showing. She had quite a lot of make up on; she was planning on showing Jase what he was missing. She usually got dressed up for these party's, but worked harder on it tonight.

The party started at 8, however they were usually late to almost everything. It was almost quarter to 9 when they got there. Allie went straight to the keg and Lillie followed her although she didn't have anything just yet. She was definitely not a heavy drinker like Allie. She saw Kate and said to Allie, "Come on, there's Kate."

However Allie had different ideas, "Ok I'll see you later." Allie had only had a few drinks but it seemed they had gotten to her. Lillie was unsure but went up to Kate anyway. Allie found someone she recognised from the basketball team and started talking to him, well more like flirting. Allie was soon even drunk and she and the guy from the basketball team, Joe? She thought his name was but not certain, was soon making out and not caring about anyone else in the room.

"Lets go find a room" He slurred in her ear. If she was anything but drunk she would have told him where to go however she slurred her agreement and they stumbled off.

15 minutes later, Allie got up and stumbled for her clothes, still passed drunk. When she finally got into them, she stumbled out of the room. Unbeknown to her, Jase had seen this and had also seen Joe coming out of the room a few minutes later. He couldn't believe this, JOE? Jase was the star player, and his team mate just slept with HIS girl? No… He wouldn't get away with this…

Allie stumbled through the door, trying hard to not make any noise but failing miserably when the front door slammed. Suddenly the light in the living room turned on and she squinted at the sudden bright light. There was Lucas and Peyton both looking disappointed and angry. "I told you that you couldn't go!" Lucas said in a stern voice, wanting to be louder but having to remind himself Sawyer was upstairs sleeping.

"I didn't go, I went to the LIBRARY." Allie said trying to no stutter her words but again failing miserably, she also exaggerated the word library.

"AND YOUR DRUNK!" Again Lucas was shouting but quietly.

"I'm not drunk." Allie said, still stuttering. "But I am gonna puke." And with that Allie went to the bathroom, knowing she would be in trouble tomorrow, especially since she came home at 3.10 am… obviously keeping Peyton and Lucas awake waiting for her."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Lucas and Peyton were talking. "And what are we going to do about the stolen stuff!" Lucas exhaled.

"I don't know…" Peyton sighed. "But for tonight I'll check she's okay." And with that she walked off. All 3 certainly weren't looking forward to tomorrow


End file.
